


Jealousy suits you Alexander

by Cami (Aspie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Alec, Angry Sex, Bottom Alec, But also horny Alec, Jealous Alec, M/M, Makeup Sex, Malec, Riding, Smut, Top Magnus, powerbottom Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: Alec wasn’t normally a jealous guy. But this evening he had to remind himself of that fact several times.He wasn’t jealous.Magnus could talk to whomever he want.It shouldn’t matter that it just happened to be his ex, and that Alec knew what a manipulative bitch she could be.





	Jealousy suits you Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small oneshot that I wrote to get out my frustrations, and what better way to do that than to write smut ;-)
> 
> Thanks to Niki for our always funny skype talks while you beta. Love you <3

Moodboard by @malectraash  
  
  


Alec wasn’t normally a jealous guy. But this evening he had to remind himself of that fact several times. He wasn’t jealous. Magnus could talk to whomever he want. It shouldn’t matter that it just happened to be his ex, and that Alec knew what a manipulative bitch she could be.

Alec’s eye twitched with irritation when Camille leant over Magnus to tell him something that caused the bastard to burst out laughing. He tried to ignore it. He really tried. But the party had been on for 2 hours and Magnus had spend at least half the time talking with that man-stealing whore. So when Magnus elbowed the vampire in such a familiar way and she smiled back at him sweetly, Alec finally lost his patience and he decided to leave the party right away. 

Who cared that Magnus had planned this whole thing for months, he clearly didn’t need his boyfriend there. Alec thought as he angrily walked through the door and out on the cold, dark street. He wondered if Magnus would even notice that he left, he only seemed to have eyes for Camille.

Magnus looked up from his conversation with Camille to see Alec leaving the club in a hurry. He wondered what that was about and if he been tired why he didn’t just come say so. Magnus would have went home with him. To be honest he was glad to get an excuse to leave, Camille been keeping him busy most of the night with some problems there had been between a group of vampires and some warlocks, but it seemed to have worked out now.

“I'm sorry Camille, I have to go now. If you need more help with this, try talk to Dot about it” Magnus said as he was already heading for the door. Camille looked after him with disappointment in her dark eyes.

When Magnus got home and stood in front of the bedroom door he didn’t bother to knock and entered directly. It was his bedroom too after all. The lamp of the nightstand was on, and sure enough, Alec was there, lying on the bed, still dressed and on his side with his back against the door.

“Hey” Magnus said in a whisper.

As he expected, there was no answer. So with quiet steps he went to the bed and sat down next to Alec, who didn’t even flinch when the mattress bended a little because of the extra weight.

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through Alec’s hair, looking at him. He was obviously faking to be asleep.

“Okay, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you? Or are you going to give me the cold shoulder for the rest of the night?”

The room kept silence and Magnus thought that Alec wasn’t going to answer, but just as he was about to insist Alec spoke…

“I certainly like how that second option sound” Alec muffled down into the pillow.

Despite Alec’s sharp answer Magnus felt a little relieved. Well, at least Alec was speaking to him now. It was a progress.

“Well, then I will just have to guess” Magnus said and frowned while thinking.

“Are you angry because I called you sweet cheeks even though you asked me not to?”

Alec remained silent, so Magnus tried again.

“Okaaay, maybe it’s because I finally decided to get rid of that hideous sweater of yours, you know which one.”

Alec remained silent again, and this time Magnus let out a sigh.

“Fuck Alexander, can’t you give me at least a hint? Because apart from that I don’t think I have done anything to make you angry so-”

“Oh, of course you haven’t. Apart from spending the whole day with your girlfriend you haven’t done anything at all” Alec spat out.

Magnus’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Girlfriend. Who?” he repeated utterly confused. Then what Alec was suggesting sank into him finally. His mouth fell open. 

“Please, don’t tell me you are talking about Camille” he said surprised.

“Wow, so you actually have so many that you don’t even know which woman I was referring too. I’m not even surprised, Mags” Alec was getting more and more worked up.

“And wait a minute, you say I’ve been flirting with her?” Magnus ignored Alec’s previous insult and let out a short astonished laugh.

“Sweet cheeks, did you hit your head tonight or something? We’ve spent the whole night shouting at each other!”

“Yes I know that. But it’s precisely the way you flirt, you idiot” Alec didn’t care that he was practically yelling by now.

Magnus stared at Alec’s back in disbelief before a smirk began to spread across his face.

“Come on Alexander, don’t tell me you’re jealous…” Magnus couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice, he was really just relieved that it was nothing more serious.

Alec felt his cheeks burning so he refused to look at Magnus. Besides, he could perfectly picture Magnus’s stupid grin without having to see it.

“I’m not jealous!” Alec cursed inwardly when his voice trembled.

“I just think it’s suspicious that you take so much trouble in helping that woman instead of taking care of all your other guests, at your own damn party” he turned his head to look at Magnus. “So I'm sorry if I can’t help to feel annoyed that you act that way whenever your ex-girlfriend is involved and-”

Alec’s anger just grew when Magnus began to laugh loudly, unable to hold back anymore. Alec turned around and put his head back on the pillow again, closing his eyes with the intention of ignoring his stupid boyfriend.

“Damn stupid idiot, I hope that you’re hap-”

Alec didn’t get to finish his sentence, because at that moment Magnus rudely rolled him over until his back was against the mattress and kissed him roughly. He was pressing his tongue inside his mouth in a way that caused Alec’s whole body to tremble. And yes, Alec knew that he should probably hit Magnus for having laughed at him, and for being such an annoying bastard at the party with Camille. But that warlock surely knew how to kiss, and he found himself letting Magnus do it. Besides, it had been two damn long since the last time they had done anything, and he needed this.

Magnus grunted when he felt Alec’s tongue join his, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. It had never crossed his mind that Alec would react that way because of his past relationship with Camille, but Alec acting so jealous because of him had aroused him quite a lot.

After some minutes of heated kissing, Magnus realized that they were still wearing clothes, so he separated from Alec briefly to undress himself in no record. Alec had barely removed his boots and pants when Magnus crawled over him, completely naked now. The yellow eyed warlock almost ripped apart Alec’s new shirt in his hurry to undress him. And even though Alec wouldn’t care one bit, Magnus was the only one who would cry the loss of that shirt. At that moment Alec was just relieved to see how badly Magnus seemed to want him.

When all their clothes were removed and dropped on the floor in a messy pile, Magnus attacked Alec’s mouth again in a sloppy but effective kiss while beginning to grind down against the dark haired shadowhunter’s naked body, groaning at the now direct contact.

Alec moaned into Magnus’s mouth when their half hard dicks began to rub together, sending waves of pleasure to his lower stomach. He thrusted in sync with Magnus to get a better friction, and opened his legs to give his boyfriend more room to move.

At some point Magnus felt Alec pushing him a little backwards. He stopped and was about to ask if there was something wrong but he froze at the vision of Alec licking his own fingers before reaching down to prepare himself, his long pale fingers seemed to disappear inside his tight entrance with no problem at all.

“Hey Mags, are you going to do something about this…” Magnus woke up from his trance and when he looked up he saw Alec smirking at him teasingly. In fact he had the nerve to be using his free hand to pinch one of his nipples.

“Or are you just going to stare?” Alec gave him a questioning look.

Magnus closed his eyes briefly to gather himself. He opened them again and snapped Alec’s hand away from his chest and moved his head down to let his tongue play with Alec’s bud, licking it with hunger. 

Alec hissed a soft and needy ‘Yes’ and arched his body up in need when Magnus sucked and licked at his chest, shifting between tongue and fingers until Alec’s nipples were red and hard.

Soon Alec felt about to burst because of the double ministration of Magnus’s eager tongue and his own fingers, so he pulled Magnus’s head back by grabbing his spiked hair. The pull made Magnus almost whine in pleasure.

“Lube?” Alec breathed out.

Magnus smirked when he heard the impatience in Alec’s voice and reached towards the nightstand to get a bottle of lube from the first drawer. If he hadn’t wanted to be inside his shadowhunter so desperately, he would have teased him some more, but he was in quite a hurry so he simply lubed up his dick.

He was about to open Alec’s legs to position his cock against his entrance, when Alec surprised him again by pushing him backwards, making him fall into the bed face up. Magnus barely had time to register Alec straddling his lap before he began to lower himself down onto his cock, slowly but insisting.

Magnus’s eyes shut closed automatically. He was completely lost in pleasure when that absolutely amazing tightness closed around his hard cock. He placed his hands on Alec’s hips, expecting that it took Alec a little to adjust to him, but to his surprise Alec just placed his hands on Magnus’s toned chest as a support and immediately started to ride him with a fast pace.

Magnus groaned Alec’s name, feeling in heaven with the way Alec’s tight entrance was sucking him in over and over again. He definitely had to make Alec jealous more often if the result was going to be Alec bouncing up and down on his cock  
Like he couldn’t get enough of it and just wanted more.

While suppressing the urge of moaning every time that Magnus’s thick cock filled him completely, Alec looked at Magnus without stopping his powerful ride. The warlock was almost squirming under him, his eyes closed in bliss, his mouth hanging open and he was groaning and moaning out fragments of Alec’s name. Alec felt a wave of pride, knowing that he was the one making Magnus look so completely lost in pleasure.

On a whim, Alec dove down and bit hard at the side of Magnus’s neck with the intention of leaving a mark. Magnus gasped when Alec’s teeth sank painfully into him, and for a moment Alec was afraid he had hurt his lover.

However Magnus just cursed heatedly and without slipping out of Alec, he rolled them over so that he was the one on top between Alec’s parted legs. Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrists and pinned them over the younger man’s head, and resumed their wild fucking. Pounding into Alec with a harder tempo than before caused the bed under them to creak in protest.

The new angle caused Magnus’s dick to hit Alec’s prostrate directly every time, making the shadowhunter exhale a single loud moan of pleasure before he bit his lip hard, trying to be quiet. 

Magnus cursed again, turned on by the way Alec had turned his head to the side while biting his bottom lip to prevent more moans from escaping. Alec’s efforts to remain silent just made Magnus want to hear him even more. Besides, with the soundproof he did on the loft, Alec could moan as loud as he would and no one but Magnus would hear him.

Determined to make Alec lose himself even more, Magnus leant down and sucked hard on Alec’s pale neck, as a payback for his previous mark. Alec didn’t seem to mind at that moment, although Magnus knew he was going to hear for it later. He simply whined as a response, wrapping his legs around Magnus’s sweaty lower back while pushing back against him, his moans growing in volume with the way Magnus was thrusting his hips against him.

It didn’t take them long to feel both their climax approach. Knowing that Alec usually preferred when Magnus pulled out before he came, he attempted to do just that, but his boyfriend managed to surprise him once again by pressing his heels against his ass, forcing him to keep buried deep inside him.

“In” Alec almost snarled in Magnus’s ear, and that single word was all Magnus needed to come hard inside Alec and with a final brutal thrust he painted his insides.

Magnus gathered all the energy he had and stroked Alec’s leaking member. He knew his lover was close too, and after only a few pumps Alec finished as well and with a breathless gasp he spurted his thick white come between the two men’s stomachs.

Alec huffed when Magnus practically collapsed over him, breathing hard. He murmured a grumpy ‘Heavy’ towards Magnus but lifted an arm around the other man to play with his soft hair.

Just when Alec was seriously fearing that Magnus had fallen asleep on top of him,he lifted his head and smiled tiredly.

“So…what were you saying, sweet cheeks?”

Alec tried to punch Magnus in the chest when hearing his stupid smirking tone and the ridiculous nickname, but the sex had left him completely spend with no energy at all and the hit he delivered was so lame that it could be considered a caress.

“Idiot. Stop looking so damn satisfied” Alec snapped, even if it was rather pointless to scold Magnus when his face probably looked as pleased as his.

“Alexander” Alec was surprised when Magnus spoke next with an unexpected serious tone. 

“About Camille, I promise that I wasn’t flirting with her. And I just want to help her because we are friends, not because we were together in the past or something like that. Besides, you are the only hot, sexy person I’m interested in.”

Alec snorted softly, but he was suppressing the urge to smile. In fact, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks when hearing Magnus’s words. Thank goodness that he could blame the mind-blowing sex for that.

“Yes, you are the only dumb idiot I’m interested in too.”

Magnus laughed, happy that Alec looked relaxed again.

“Good” Magnus crossed his hands behind his head and said innocently.

“Oh, and by the way, I'm considering to maybe start flirting a lot more.”

Alec’s mouth fell opened.

“What?!”

“Yep. I’m all for jealous Alec, and I wouldn’t mind having this kind of sex again”

Alec sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s my fault” he admitted.

“I guess I over reacted.”

Magnus shook his head with a teasing smile.

“Don’t worry. An angry shadowhunter during sex is hotter than I expected.”

“Mags, seriously” Alec said.

“Man, I think I’m getting hard again just thinking about how you rode me like that.”

“Magnus, if you say another word-”

“Sooo who knows, maybe me becoming a Casanova isn’t such a bad idea after all-”

Alec raised his hand to hit Magnus but the warlock simply grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward to attack his mouth, and while letting Magnus crawl over him with the clear intention of having a second round, Alec couldn’t help to think once again that that warlock definitely knew how to kiss well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments always makes me happy
> 
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
